The Ashvale Trust
The Ashvale Trust began as a small charitable trust, founded by Lord Arryc Ashvale in November of 623 K.C. In just two months, it grew by leaps and bounds, largely due to generous donations from the Suttons of Newcastle and other aristocratic families of Stormwind. The trust initially funded the education of children whose parents made the ultimate sacrifice for their Kingdom, and assisted them in establishing themselves once they reach adulthood. The Trust also funded the Danica Blackfyre Art Academy at Westvale House. In recent months, the Trust has grown to include two additional funds, designed to preserve the vast estates, schools, and library maintained by the trustees. The Ashvale Trust privately owns both Westvale House and its entire collection of priceless artwork, which formerly belonged to Lady Danica. The art is on display to the general public for six months each year, and is held in trust by the board of directors for the Danica Blackfyre Art Academy. After the disappearance of Lord Blackwood while serving the Alliance war effort on Draenor, Lady Anne Ashvale has taken over as acting director and President of the Ashvale Trust as per her nephew's wishes. Branches The Ashvale Trust is now comprised of the following branches: The Castle Blackfyre Trust Objectives To preserve for the public benefit, the estate known as Castle Blackfyre in Duskwood together with its ancillary buildings, schools, chapel, gardens, woodlands and park, and to promote for the public benefit, the study and appreciation of Castle Blackfyre as a place of historic and architectural interest and natural beauty in the Kingdom of Stormwind. Trustees *Lord Blackwood (Chairman) *Lady Blackwood *Sir Charles Eastvale The Aberdeen Castle Trust Objectives To preserve for the public benefit, the estate known as Aberdeen Castle in Duskwood together with its ancillary buildings, public library, gardens, woodlands and park. Trustees *Lady Aberdeen (Chairwoman *Miss Jenele Hastings The Danica Blackfyre Trust Objectives To preserve for the public benefit, the estate known as Westvale House in Stormwind, including the Danica Blackfyre Art Academy, and its collection of priceless art works. To preserve for the public benefit, the education and community outreach programs established by the said Academy and its trustees. Trustees *Lord Blackwood (Chairman) *Lady Anne Ashvale (Vice President) *Lady Aberdeen (Treasurer) Current Community Projects Educational Outreach Working with Stormwind's orphanage, the Ashvale Trust provides a quality education to the orphaned children of war veterans through a number of prominent tutors in their employ. The service is provided at no cost to the orphanage, and even assists adolescents in obtaining gainful employment once they have reached adulthood. The Light's Children A relatively new program, and the vision of Arryc Ashvale himself. The program works with the Stormwind Orphanage to discover those children with the potential to serve the Church of the Holy Light as priests, paladins and monks. Children are taught from the Holy scriptures, and in many cases, placed as wards of the church itself until they reach adulthood. The James Ashvale Memorial and Crusader's Chapel A recent project, started by Lady Melysa and scheduled to be completed in late August of 624 K.C. The Chapel is to be built in Icecrown, and dedicated to her son, James Ashvale, and to all the brave Crusaders who fought with the Ashen Verdict to defeat the Lich King. When the project suffered a lack of funding, it was taken over by the Ashvale Trust in June of 624 K.C. Community Projects, Duskwood Coming Soon! Board of Directors In its formation, it was decided that the Ashvale Trust would have no more than four sitting board members, two of whom would serve for life, with the other two being elected by the others. (* indicates a lifetime board member) ''Former Director of Finance, Sir Chares Eastvale ''retired In 624 K.C. and was replaced by Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. President Lord Blackwood Vice President Lady Anne Ashvale Director of Finance (Treasurer) Lady Aberdeen Director of the Art Academy Sir George Wells LordBlackwood.jpg|Lord Blackwood AnneAshvale.jpg|Lady Anne Melysa Wiki Profile.jpg|Lady Aberdeen Category:Charity Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:House of Ashvale Category:House of Blackfyre Category:Organizations Category:Charity Category:Ashvale Trust Category:House of Sutton